


momentous

by macaroni_sly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_sly/pseuds/macaroni_sly
Summary: timestamps dedicated for renjun+jeno+haechan+jaemin
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**[8:19 am]**

You're surprise when your professor suddenly announced to prepare for a quiz. You've been absent the last meeting because you were sick, and you really didn't have any friends in this class to ask for notes.

You've been panicking because quizzes are 40% part of your final grade so you can't afford to fail even just one quiz.

When you accidentally look to your right, you see **Deskmate!Jaemin** preparing for the quiz. Honestly, he's the only one who you had interaction with in this class (even though the only interaction that you ever had was him borrowing an eraser from you).

Since you don't want to fail this quiz, you steel your nerves, turn to him and tap him.

"Jaemin."

He looks at you quizzically.

"Can I please copy your answers for this quiz? I was absent last time and I don't have anyone to--"

Your words were cut off by your professor. "Number your papers from one to fifteen. I will dictate a statement per number and you will identify on your paper whether it's true or false. I will only repeat the statement twice so listen carefully."

You can't help but grimace as your professor started uttering the first statement. Before your professor finished repeating the first statement, you jolted because you felt someone grab your right hand under the desk.

That someone is Jaemin. He looks so concentrated on what your professor is saying making you confused as to why he suddenly grabbed your hand. But when you feel a finger writing the letter T on your palm, you realized that it's his way of letting you copy his answers without being caught by your professor.

You blush and almost miss what he wrote next because of the tingles that you felt in your palm.


	2. Chapter 2

**[09:20 pm]**

“Push me away if you don’t feel the same way," **Butler!Renjun** said before he kissed you in front of your parents, business partners, and **Fiance!Jeno**.


	3. Chapter 3

**[03:20 am]**

You're sleeping on the mattress on the ground while **Bestfriend!Haechan** sleeps on the bed. He doesn't want you to sleep on his bed because he said he can't afford to have your drool on his newly changed pillowcase, in which you took offense because you're pretty sure that you don't drool in your sleep.

Saturdays are always dedicated for you and your bestfriend's sleepover. This time, it's his house's turn for your sleepover.

Going back to your present situation, you can't fall asleep. 

The boy above you is the very reason why you still keep tossing and turning to find a comfortable position to sleep. Being surrounded by his scent doesn't help in making your heart calm down. No matter what you do, no matter how many sheeps you count, the boy who's just few centimeters above you won't get out of your head. 

After looking at your phone which says 3:20 am, you gave up the thought of sleep. You need to wake up at 6 am anyway because your family will come and get you later to attend the church. 

As you turn your head at his side, you see his hand hanging off on the edge of his bed. Subconsciously, you had took his hand into yours. 

After a few seconds of becoming aware of what you just did, you're just planning to let go of his hand, when you felt his hand squeezed back. 

Earlier, you're just overwhelm by everything because of the things belonging to him that surrounds you, but now you can feel your heart beating erratically.

You look at his bed and see him already turned facing you with half-lidded eyes. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

You can't bear to answer him, so you remain silent and close your eyes. You can't just tell him that he's the very reason of your insomnia. 

After a few minutes pass, he didn't pry anymore about you being sleepless, and you're quite relieve because of that. Suddenly, Haechan removes his hand from yours.

Honestly, you feel a little bit hurt because of what he did but you just let it go because you think that maybe he wanted to sleep comfortably without someone clutching to him.

You didn't notice the shuffling that's happening on his bed so you were surprise when he suddenly put down one of his stuffed toys in between you and his bed. Then he suddenly, grabbed your hand that he previously held and put both of your hands above the stuffed toy.

"I did this so that you and I won't get to have sore arms after we wake up later."

 _Fuck_ , you thought to yourself.

Now you're pretty sure that you wouldn't be able to sleep for the remaining hours because you are hyper focusing on both of your hands and thinking of what he just did and what he just said.


	4. Chapter 4

**[9:30 am]**

"Give me your hand," **Boyfriend!Jeno** said.

"Why?", you asked.

"Just give me your hand," he insisted.

After you held out your hand, he immediately put your hand into the gearshift and put his hand on top of yours. You blush and look at him and see him mirroring your face and smiling like an idiot while driving.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read these timestamps on tumblr if you're more comfortable reading there, just search my username :D


End file.
